The Call
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A one shot that I found lurking on my computers hard drive when I was taking off my stories. I don't think I ever posted it here. Jacob runs and Bella waits for him to call... Set at end of Eclipse AU.


**The Call**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I was clearing my stories off my hard drive when I came across this one shot. I don't recall ever posting it. I don't know why but here it is anyway. Thanks.**_

Jacob stared at the pay phone for a long time, willing himself to just walk away. He noticed passers by looking at him curiously, especially the women. He shrugged his shoulders and forced his feet to backtrack and head away from the phone. He wasn't going to do it. A burger bar caught his eye; right on cue his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten in forever. He headed over the road and purchased some fast food, sitting in a private booth next to the window. It gave him a clear view of the pay phone; not that he was interested. He wasn't going to make the call, he wasn't.

Ten minutes later and he was inside the call box, phone in hand. He twirled the dime in his hand and it glinted in the dim light. He took a deep breath, fighting with himself internally, he had left to get his head together, hearing her voice could unravel him. He put the phone back on the hook and then walked out the call box and away.

The next day he was back. This time it was early in the morning and there were few people about. Jacob picked up the pay phone and pushed the dime into the slot. She probably wouldn't answer anyway, it was early. The phone rang one, two three times then...

"Hello."

Jacob fell against the glass door of the call box, the phone was nearly crushed in his tight grip, he had to force his fingers to loosen.

"Hello, who is this?" There was a hint of worry in her voice. Then she whispered his name. "Jake. Jake is that you?"

His heart beat faster in his chest and he tried to will his hand to hang up the phone but his body wouldn't obey his command.

"Jake, if it's you please just come home. I'm so worried. Please just come home. I miss you." Her voice sounded on the verge of despair. Jacob could picture the droplets of tears running down her beautiful face.

"I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry." She said sorrowfully. "I just need you to come home, I'm so worried, Jake...Jake..." her voice began to fade and he began to panic that she was just about to hang up the phone.

"Bells..." he finally choked out.

"Jacob." There was a sob in her voice as she answered him. "Are you okay, please tell me you're okay."

"I'm okay." He said softly.

"Where are you? Are you coming home?" Bella begged him.

"No. I can't."

"Please Jake. I need you to come home."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you and I'm worried about you." She said quickly.

"Is that all?" Jacob closed his eyes waiting for her answer.

"I don't understand Jake. Isn't that enough?" Bella begged him.

Jacob hung up the phone.

XXXXXX

It was a week later when he found himself in another town that he didn't know the name of. He'd been wandering in the isolated forests of Canada, letting his wolf instincts drive him ever further forward, trying to submerge himself in the wild side of the wolf. It was easier to forget that way and for a time it worked. But here he was again, standing outside another call box, staring at the phone, debating with himself whether it was worth the punishment and pleasurable pain of hearing her voice again.

Ten minutes later he had the phone in his hand and it was ringing. "Hello." This time her voice sounded very subdued. Jacob's throat closed up and he found he couldn't answer her. She didn't wait too long this time, Bella hung up the phone.

Jacob cradled the phone against his ear as he heard the wicked sound of the dial tone. He stayed that way for a while before slamming it down and disappearing back into the wild.

XXXXXX

Another three weeks passed when Jacob stopped running and finally came home. With heavy footsteps he dragged his weary body into the house and straight to his room. His dad knocked on the door loudly and demanded he come out, but Jacob ignored him, instead he lay on his back and closed his eyes; sheer exhaustion knocking him out cold.

When he woke the smell of fried food made him reluctantly leave his room, even though he wanted to hide, his bodies needs still had to be met. Billy said nothing as he watched his son sit at the table and begin eating the food he had prepared. He waited until the last forkful was eaten until he spoke.

"Are you back for good?"

Jacob nodded tiredly. "Yes. I won't be running anymore."

This seemed to satisfy his dad as Billy rolled his chair back to the kitchen to get him second helpings. Neither mentioned Bella's name.

XXXXXX

Jacob was sitting on the couch flicking through some channels on the television when the phone rang. Billy was in his room. "Answer that will you." He called out.

Jacob reluctantly picked up the phone. "Hello."

There was a few seconds of silence before the caller spoke. "Jake?"

Jacob sat up straight in his seat. Why was she calling and how did she know he was home? His voice was husky with disuse as he finally managed to say her name. "Bella."

"You're back." Her words ran together as she spoke quickly in her nervousness. "When did you get home? Why didn't you call, Jake? I've been so worried. I ring your dad every day just to check if you have contacted him."

Jacob listened to the stream of words and remained silent. None of then were what he wanted, no needed, to hear from her. "You were worried, I get it. You don't have to be now, I'm home. You can get on with your wedding or whatever. Bye Bella." He hung up the phone and closed his eyes; hearing her voice had stirred up emotions he was not equipped to deal with. The urge to phase and disappear again filled his lungs as he breathed, but he had told his dad that there would be no more running; he had to stay.

There was a knock on the door, Jacob swore under his breath, was he allowed no peace at all. He waited for his dad to answer it but he just called out again for him to do so. Jacob threw himself off of the couch and stalked to the front door, throwing it open in a fit of temper. His mouth was half open to yell at the unwanted visitor when he shut it again. Bella stood on the doorstep, a cell phone clutched tightly in her left hand. Her long hair was swept up in a messy ponytail and her usually bright brown eyes were dull, dark circles showing that she hadn't been sleeping.

"Bells..." he whispered uncertainly.

"Jake." She echoed him. "I have something I need to tell you."

He studied her carefully as she squared her shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. "I love you." She said simply. "I never got the chance to tell you when you called, but that is what I wanted to say." Bella then turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"Home." Bella reached her truck and began to climb inside.

Jacob ran after her and pulled her back out of the Chevy and slammed the heavy door shut, he pinned her between his hot body and the cool metal of the truck. Bella stared up at him, confusion clear in her eyes. "What, Jake?"

"All you had to do was say it and I could have been home weeks ago. Why didn't you ever just tell me? You must have known that's what I needed to hear." He said in disbelief.

Bella frowned at him. "If I had told you would you have actually believed me? Or would you have thought I was fooling you into coming home?"

Jacob remained quiet as he mulled over her words. He couldn't hide from the truth in them. "Perhaps." He said wearily.

"You needed to go and I needed time without you to finally realise who it was that I couldn't live without. It always was as simple as that, I love you. Whatever happens next is really up to you." Bella replied softly.

"What about him?" Jacob couldn't say his name.

"He's gone and so have the others, they won't be coming back to this area ever again." Bella watched as this news sank in.

"And you really love me, this is you choosing me?" Jacob checked one last time.

"Yes." Bella said again. "I told you what happens next is up to you."

Jacob gave her a small smile as he placed one hand either side of her face. "I think we both know how this ends." He replied just before he kissed her.

_**FIN**_


End file.
